Forgiven
by Yumiii
Summary: One shot. Death, song fic. KanameXZero. Please, do cry, because Kaname can't.


Some warnings: Death, slight yaoi, kleenex too if you're easily emotionally swept off

* * *

_Couldn't save you from the star__t_

Kaname looked over his shoulder where Yuki was standing. She gave him a gentle smile, that of assurance that she would be there when he returned. The bouquet she had treasured for the past half hour since it left the florist's shop lay cradled in her arms. She held it close to her as if it was as fragile as a newborn child. When her brother turned around, Yuki held out the bouquet for him to receive.

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

Without words from either sibling, they parted – Yuki remained by the car while Kaname walked ahead, one of his helpers having pushed aside the metal gates for the pureblood to enter. The moment Kaname had set foot in that place the surroundings seemed to have darkened. Despite the sun having lit the place brightly, to him, it was darkness - it told him not to proceed further.

_Can you forgive me for trying again__?_

But he would not let it stop him. Not now. Not ever. This darkness could use every ounce of its power in attempt to drive him away… but death was still the only thing which would stop him. Even if death stood before him, he was sure he would let it taste its own capabilities. That was how determined he was to get to his destination.

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

Kaname passed every rock, every tree and every face of a carving. They all were grinning at him in silence, waiting for the time he would join them – to be a companion in this lonesome place, to be another who truly succumbed to death. But Kaname spared them no glance – even if death had luck, he would not be here within the next couple of hundred years. Thousands, maybe. Eternity, even…

_Time has passed you by_

However, the pain would exist for the same, possible length of time. As long as he could mentally function, it will be there. The ache which ate him inside could not be ignored. The physical agony of being unable to touch that warmth could not be healed. For that warmth to be gone, he was now cold.

_For so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

He finally stopped before a stone carved into the shape of a cross. Many others were of the same basic design, but this was different. The edges of the cross were carved roses, collected at curved arrow tips. Within a rose, was yet another. Each had represented the love he had to give. Each had showed how much the other returned as well. For one to be within another, and other, it simply portrayed how infinite the love was.

_You couldn't face the freedom on your own_

Kaname brought himself to his knees. Being before this cross was the only time he had ever done so. No one else ever earned his respect for him to have done so. The only person who gained it was soaring as dust, carried away by the wind and breeze.

_Here I am left in silence_

Both hands reached for his face and the bouquet fell onto the pavement of the cross. His head burned from the memories of the past, and so did his eyes burn from them. For so long, he had kept them within. Since the day he knew not to cry, not a single tear crept down his face. He never knew how to do so – he wished so much it could be learnt.

_You gave up the fight _

If he could even tear once, he would be happy. To be able to at least properly mourn for someone who deserved his emotions. Yet, despite his pride having sunk ocean deep it still prevented him from doing so. Curse it all. Curse him.

_You left me behind_

Kaname readjusted the position of the bouquet of roses. He laid them against that base of the cross, suddenly wishing that he was part of the roses. He would be able to remain here, with the one he loved. But he could not. Not until death had pulled him into its depths. Half-heartedly, he wished it would be soon. But soon for a vampire, was still much, much later.

_All that's done's forgiven_

"Forgive me", he whispered. For they were words repeated at least a hundred times over, like an annoying chant it ruled out patience. The love of his life would have hit him senseless. Kaname so silently wished that it would happen.

_You'll always be mine_

But it will never. The dust which slipped through his fingers would not hurt him. They simply reminded him what he had done. They retold the story of that one person it belonged to.

_I know deep inside_

And that one person was gone, forever. But not in Kaname's heart. That person would live forever, in him.

_All that's done's forgiven_

"I love you, Zero."

* * *

How was that? Did that make you cry? Sure made me cry XD Sorry, emo author here. I've been wanting to write a fic based off **Within Temptation**'s song Forgiven for a while now. It's a really sad song. Picked it up when I was watching a AMV of ZackXCloud off youtube. XD made me cry listening to it lol! Oh wells. Hope you liked it... despite being a deathfic O.o I'm sorry. I couldn't help it... but the song lyrics fit the scenario perfectly. Almost too perfect to be true! Don't you think?

Please review! I want to see if anyone did what I did X3


End file.
